


Smile

by randomcheeses



Series: What if? [18]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcheeses/pseuds/randomcheeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trisha did not cry . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

For the sake of her children, Trisha did not cry when her husband walked out the door. Instead, she took a deep breath and turned to her sons with a smile on her face.

When she glanced at the calendar one day and realised that Hohenheim had been gone for half a year, Trisha did not cry. Instead, she smiled and decided to do a little baking to pass the time.

A week afterwards, Ed and Al came home from school with a note from the teacher asking her not to give them anymore scones to bring to lunch. The school was small after all, the note said, and the scones they hadn't been able to eat were beginning to go stale.

Trisha did not cry the day she found Al using the family photograph as a reference for his father's face because he could not properly remember what Hohenheim looked like. Instead, she hung his crayon drawing on the kitchen wall and announced that she was taking him and his brother fishing.

Ed complained incessantly about having to eat fish for a week.

Half a year after that, when Pinako glanced at the date and innocently remarked: "Well, look at that, it's been a whole year since he left. Back any day now, I suppose," Trisha did not cry.

It was months later, when she became sick, and realised that she wouldn't be able to keep her promise to her husband, that a tear finally slipped down Trisha's face.


End file.
